We're just friends, Aren't we?
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: A romance blossoms between two of the rangers, but who!
1. The beginning of things

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters and don't wish to do so because I'm no where near as good as Saban.  
  
Authors notes : I have tweaked around with Kim and Adams characters just to suite me really, Kim is much more fun loving and Adam is more open with his feelings (He was just a little too quiet for me). Tommy never existed because I never liked him.  
  
Couples : Kim/Rocky, There is also reference to Adam/Aisha  
  
Kim walked into the youth center laughing with her best friend Aisha. They had just had a major shopping spree and had returned laden with what seemed a hundred bags. They walked straight towards Billy who was sat at a table in the far corner with his pile of books.  
  
"Hey Billy, What you up to"? Aisha asked as they parked themselves and their bags around him.  
  
"Well actually I was reading about the microgenic aspects of morphing from dimension to dimension ". Billy informed them in his usual scientific dialect.  
  
"Huh say what"? Kim looked confused.  
  
"He's reading about the new finds of morphing from place to place using our communicators". Rocky said as he and Adam joined them.  
  
"Oh hey guys, Hey hang on a minute how'd you know that"? Kim asked still in the dark as she moved her chair over so Rocky could sit.  
  
"He told us 5 minutes ago". Rocky laughed.  
  
"Hey baby". Adam said as he kissed Aisha.  
  
"Oh give it a rest". Rocky laughed trying to sound annoyed.  
  
Later that afternoon Kim was on the beam, Rocky was on the weights, Billy had decided to go home to do more research on the net and Adam and Aisha had promised Aisha's grandmother that they'd visit her. Over the last few days the evilometer had been rather quiet it seemed as though Zedd was having a weeks holiday from attacking the world. All the rangers were completely relaxed and happy for the break. Kim had now jumped off the beam and was chatting to Ernie. As Rocky walked to the counter he noticed Kim stood leaning on the counter. He and Kim had always seemed to get on better than the others. There was something between them that he couldn't quite put his finger on though. They always seemed to be the ones that were out for a laugh all the time, they played practical jokes on eachother and although he thought she was absolutely gorgeous with her shoulder length brunette hair and mischievous eyes they were just best mates but he often wondered if there was something more between them. Rocky slung his arm round her shoulders and began leaning on her. She turned to look at him with the look on her face that meant 'Ok whatta you want this time' that she so often had when Rocky started kissing up.  
  
"I'll have a strawberry smoothie thanks Kim". He replied her expression.  
  
"Oh and Ernie one strawberry smoothie with that please". Kim shouted to the plump man who was making her own smoothie.  
  
"I'll bring them over Kim". Ernie shouted back as the two teenagers sat at their favorite table.  
  
"So have you got anything planned for this afternoon". Rocky asked sparking the conversation up.  
  
"Nah not particularly, you". She replied noncommittally.  
  
"Here you go guys". Ernie said placing the drinks infront of them.  
  
"DA DA DA DA DU DA".  
  
"What was that". Ernie looked at the two.  
  
"What was what Ernie"? Kim replied quickly.  
  
"Erm Ernie we have to go, put them on my tab for a change". Rocky shouted as he jumped up from the table, leaving Kim and Ernie looking at eachother in shock at him offering to pay for the drinks. "Kim c'mon". Rocky ran back and grabbed her hand dragging her along after him.  
  
I know I'm probably far from right about what Billy said but I haven't really a science brain so if anyone has any suggestions please R & R. 


	2. The kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own owt so please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The two sped outside the youth center and around to the corner of the building and checked to make sure that there was no-one in earshot or eye sight. When it was clear Rocky pressed the small button on the watch like communicator.  
  
"What's up Zordon"? Rocky spoke  
  
"IT SEEMS ZEDD HAS SENT SOME PUTTIES TO THE PARK WITH GOLDAR BUT I AM UNABLE TO REACH THE OTHER RANGERS". Zordon's voice boomed.  
  
"We're on it". Kim said as she and Rocky began running towards the park.  
  
When they reached the park they saw Goldar and the putties terrorizing the people around. Rocky and Kim began fighting off the putties straightaway and most with ease with the odd one or two creating little problems.  
  
"Hey Monkey boy, can't you do better than that". Kim shouted at the monkey shaped body in a coat of gold armor, when she and Rocky finished the last of the putties off.  
  
"I've not even begun little pinky". Goldar shrieked in his gruff voice as he jumped into fighting stance.  
  
"You won't even get a chance to begin peanut brain". Rocky replied as he did a spinning kick to his chest.  
  
Kim tripped him up then as he was getting up she kicked him back down. Suddenly another set of putties were sent down so Kim took care of them as Rocky fought Goldar. Just as Kim was finishing off a puttie she saw Rocky go flying through the air and land five meters away from herself.  
  
"Rocky". She shouted at him as she watched him shake his head and start getting back up.  
  
"Kim get outta the way". Rocky suddenly replied but he was too late Goldar had thrown a punch and it had hit Kim on her upper cheek sending her to the floor with a medium cut from his sharp nails.  
  
Kim quickly got up and carried on fighting and it wasn't long until the putties were gone and Rocky was now winning against Goldar. A few more kicks were given to Goldar and finally he fell to the ground and got up slowly hissing under his breath that he would be back later.  
  
"You ok". Rocky said as he walked over to Kim and noticed blood slowly pouring down her cheek.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine". She replied softly as she and Rocky sat to catch their breaths.  
  
"Here put pressure on that cut". Rocky said as he ripped he front pocket off his shirt and applied pressure to Kim's cheek. She slightly winced at the stinging pain in her cheek but managed a weak smile of gratitude. "You took a pretty hard blow there, you sure your ok"?  
  
"I'll survive may have a black eye by later but I could always paint the other the same colour and start a new fashion". She laughed at the thought of herself walking around with two big black patches over her eyes. Rocky laughed as he stared into her big brown eyes. After a few minutes of hesitation he leant forward and slowly brushed his lips with hers.  
I'm going to leave it there for this chapter, make you sweat a little. Please R&R if you have any ideas about whether Rocky and Kim should get together or whether they should ignore their little kiss. Bye for now. 


	3. Feeling difficult

Disclaimer : I don't own any of them, so don't sue please.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Maybe we should get back". Kim said as she pulled away from Rocky.  
  
"Yeah". Rocky said as he stood and offered a hand to Kim. Just then Billy, Adam and Aisha came running down the path.  
  
"Hey guys your just a little late". Rocky laughed shouting to them.  
  
"Sorry about that, are you both ok"? Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah". Kim laughed.  
  
"Kim, your bleeding". Aisha informed her friend  
  
"It's just a little cut, I'll be fine". Kim answered.  
  
Her three friends looked closer and winced. They began walking back the way they had all come chatting easily between them but Kim and Rocky seemed a little quieter than usual. When they got to the youth center Kim headed for home so she could put an ice pack on her cheek that had now swollen. The four remaining rangers went in and ordered their usual drinks and had sat in the far corner of the large room watching everything that was going on.  
  
"Do you suppose Kim will be ok, She was rather quiet on the way back here, and come to think of it so were you Rocky"! Aisha spoke not one to hold back her thoughts  
  
"I don't know what your on about Sha". Rocky dismissed her comments.  
  
The four friends chatted about different things but something seemed to be troubling Rocky but he wouldn't say what and especially Adam and Aisha knew asking him would be like squeezing blood out of a stone.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm gonna get off, I have a few assignments to do for school". Rocky said as he stood to leave.  
  
"But".. Adam began but was cut off by Aisha.  
  
"Ok, Rock, see you tomorrow"? Aisha butted in.  
  
After he had left Aisha got puzzling looks from both boys sat on either side of her. She took a last sip of her drink and placed it back down on the table and took a deep breath.  
  
"Something is going on with him, since when did Rocky do homework on a Saturday, if anything he does it on a Monday morning on the bus". Aisha said all in one breath.  
  
"Then why did you let him go"? Billy asked for Adam who Aisha had cut off.  
  
"Because he we won't find out what's up any quicker by arguing with him to stay will we, Duh". Aisha said sarcastically.  
  
After devising a plan to try and find out what was wrong with him, the three friends seperated and went home. Later that evening Rocky was pacing up and down a street. Finally he plucked up the courage to walk up the driveway. Finally he knocked on the door but soon regretted it but there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Rocky"! The slim figure spoke as she opened the door slightly.  
  
"Can we talk"? Rocky asked immediately his stomach churning as he did.  
Ok that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! 


	4. Rocky chats with a friend

Disclaimer : Don't own any of them so no -one can sue me HAHAHA  
  
Author's notes : I would just like to thank Cynthia, Piedmons lady and Goldstranger because they are the only ones who reviewed so thanks a lot for that.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Rocky, What are you doing here"? The young girl asked as she opened the door wider.  
  
"Can we talk"? Rocky asked sincerely.  
  
"Sure, c'mon in". She replied gesturing him to the living room. "So what's up".  
  
"Sha can you remember the first time you saw Adam as more than a friend"?  
  
"Yeah, it was weird at first but it got even better when we first started going out". Aisha replied.  
  
"Well I'm beginning to feel the same way about someone". Rocky stuttered.  
  
"I knew it, You like Kim don't you". Aisha screeched.  
  
"How'd you know"? Rocky looked astonished but also hoped he hadn't been too obvious about his feelings that everyone had noticed.  
  
"Let's just say, you've been hanging around with her more than usual these last few weeks and I know when something is troubling my big bro". Aisha laughed. "And I'm guessing something went off when you were fighting earlier today because neither of you talked much on the way back to the youth center".  
  
"I kissed her". He spoke quietly as he fiddled with a tassel from one of the cushions that lay on the sofa.  
  
"YOU WHAT"! Aisha nearly screamed with a massive smile covering her face.  
  
"It's not funny Sha, she probably hates me now".  
  
"As if, boy are you blind, she likes you just as much as you like her, but she's better at hiding it than you are".  
  
"You think", Rocky questioned.  
  
"No I don't think, I know, So what are you going to do about it"? Aisha said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know"?  
  
"Well I do, tomorrow when you see her your going to talk to her and tell her exactly how you feel".  
  
"But I can't, After there kiss, I couldn't even look her in the eye". Rocky fought back. "Yes you can. What's the worst that can happen, she say's she just wants to be friends". Aisha told him.  
  
After chatting for another hour or so about what Rocky should say to Kim, He left pecking his best friend on the cheek and leaving her about 11'0 clock to go to bed.  
So what do you think. R & R if you liked it or didn't like it, I would really like to know. 


	5. Kim chats with a friend

Disclaimer : Getting bored of writing these but don't own owt so can't sue me. There said it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kim sat at her desk holding an ice pack to her now black eye and cheek. She slowly took it away and looked into the little vanity mirror that sat on her desk.  
  
"Ugh, don't I look gorgeous". She said to herself. Just then the phone began to ring. "Hello".  
  
"Kim it's Trini, How are you"? Her best friend spoke down the line.  
  
"Trini, I'm fine, never mind me, how's the peace conference going"? Kim suddenly jumped into concentration.  
  
"It's good, We all miss home terribly though, but with everyday it's getting a little easier, oh and the guys say hi". Trini said happily.  
  
"Say Hi back for me. We miss you like mad here, especially Billy, he has no one to translate his language into ours, but what your doing out there is really important". Kim laughed at the bit about Billy.  
  
"I know, I can't believe we've already been here 4 months, So what's been happening with you". Trini laughed with Kim. The two had been best friends since kindergarten and often were able to finish eachother's sentences.  
  
"Not much really it's been really quiet here for a change. Trini can you help me with a problem"? Kim asked gulping.  
  
"Sure Kim shoot, you know you can tell me anything". Trini replied sounding a little concerned.  
  
"Well today after a fight me and Rocky kissed"! Kim blurted out before she had chance to stop herself.  
  
"Wow, so what's the problem"? Trini said surprised.  
  
"Well I suppose it's nothing major but, as soon as the guys came we acted all weird around eachother and I don't know whether I feel that way about him".  
  
"It's natural to act a little weird at first, your both shocked about your discovery of liking eachother but there must be something between you if you kissed. The only thing you can do is talk to Rocky about this, he will probably be feeling the same at the moment". Trini said matter of factly.  
  
"Your right Trini, Thanks". Kim said gratefully. The two chatted for some time about the old times, peace conference, the guys and girl stuff.  
  
Although Kim and Aisha were really close and had become best friends almost immediately, Kim couldn't help but miss Trini's little tidbits of advice when she needed it and there were some things like this thing with Rocky she just couldn't talk to Aisha about. But still Trini was always just a phone call away. At about midnight the girls finally finished talking and said goodnight to eachother. Kim quickly jumped into bed and filled in her diary then turned the lights off.  
I know it's short this time but I'm desperate to start chapter 6. Please R&R on anything you think I should add/change etc. Thanks for reading. 


	6. The meeting

Disclaimer : Ok here we go again, I don't own any of the characters therefore can't be sued for copyright etc.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That night as both Rocky and Kim lay in their own beds trying to sleep, the only thoughts running through their minds was how to tell eachother that they had feelings for eachother. Rocky was tossing and turning in a bid to get comfy and drift off to sleep whereas Kim was laying quite still hoping boredom would take it's toll. Eventually Rocky sat up and swung his legs out of the bed and reached for the pair of jeans he had thrown on the floor earlier that night when he was getting ready for bed.  
  
"I have to go and see her now, otherwise I'll never get any sleep, I just hope she feels the same about me". Rocky spoke sleepily to himself as he rose from the bed and walked quietly out of the house.  
  
Kim was now getting far too bored just to lay on her bed and hope for sleep. Everyone in the house was probably in the land of nod by now. Without thinking Kim got dressed and crept silently out of the house hoping that a walk in the park would soothe her. She could have walked to the park in complete darkness and still found her way, she knew the park like the back of her hand. Once in the park she slowed her walk and gazed into the night sky. On the way to the park she had thought about going over to Rocky's and getting everything off her chest tonight but she had realised that it was nearly 2'0 clock in the morning and Rocky's parents wouldn't thank her very much for the disturbence.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time in a morning". A gruff voice spoke frightening the living daylights out of her and making her jump into fighting stance  
  
"Rocky, what the hell are you doing out here". Kim whispered as soon as her heart began beating again and she had regained her normal stance.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing"? Rocky laughed at the situation.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk, You"? Kim answered suddenly remembering what Trini had said to her yesterday evening.  
  
"I was actually coming to see you, I couldn't sleep either because of what happened earlier". Rocky stuttered guessing that he was the reason for her lack of sleep.  
  
I think we need to talk about it", Kim said as she began walking again.  
  
"I kissed you earlier because I suppose I've liked you for a while now but I was too afraid to do anything about it incase you didn't feel the same way". Rocky admitted.  
  
"I've liked you for a while too and I assumed you wouldn't feel the same way". Kim told him.  
  
"Well now we've sorted out what we feel for eachother, we need to decide whether we should start going out". Rocky spoke beginning clearly then beginning to whisper.  
  
"You've been talking to Sha haven't you". Kim giggled and the extremly nurvous Rocky.  
  
"Yeah". Rocky admitted also starting to laugh. "How'd you know"?  
  
"Because you sound just like her"!  
  
"I'm not too good at this sorta thing, I needed a girls advice and I obviously couldn't come to you and I knew Sha would tell it to me straight".  
  
"Well truthfully, I had to ask Trini for advice". Kim laughed even more now.  
  
Without thinking Rocky pulled Kim into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and Kim replied by putting her arms round his neck. When oxygen became an issue Rocky pulled away and gazed into Kim's eyes.  
  
"Wow"! Rocky spoke softly.  
  
"Now we've got that little problem sorted, what do we tell the other's"? Kim asked.  
Right then I'm going to leave it there. Now this story really lays in your hands because after the next chapter or so, at least when they finally decide about what to tell the guys I haven't really got anywhere to go with the story so if you have any ideas I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading please R&R 


	7. The lies

Disclaimer : I don't own any of them. I'm just playing round with them.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"How about we don't tell them anything"? Rocky said still holding Kim close.  
  
"Yeah but Aisha knows, because you talked to her earlier"! Kim said sensibly.  
  
"But just cos I said I would talk to you doesn't mean that we are automatically going to start dating does it, Sha just knows how I feel about you".  
  
"Ok, we'll do that then"! With that they gave eachother a kiss then left in opposite directions to finally go back to bed and hopefully sleep this time. They did.  
  
The next day everyone met up in the youth center where Aisha kept looking longingly at Rocky to take Kim outside and talk to her as she didn't know that he and Kim had settled their little problem last night. Eventually when they all started doing their own thing Rocky stood and asked Kim to go outside with him to talk which made Aisha smile.  
  
"What's wrong, Rocky"? Kim asked when they got outside and Rocky was dragging her around the corner of the building where they had answered their communicators yesterday.  
  
"Aisha has been looking at me all morning because she thinks that I still need to talk to you". Rocky spoke as he reached for Kim's waist.  
  
"Oh right, so we have five minutes to ourselves then"? Kim stepped closer.  
  
"Yeah, but first, when she asks what happened, we just said that yesterday was a mistake". Rocky said as he touched her nose with his then kissed her.  
  
Back inside Adam was sat next to Aisha and Billy waiting for Rocky to return so they could have a spar.  
  
"What are they doing out there anyway"? Adam said getting rather impatient.  
  
"Let's just say they are having a very needed chat". Aisha answered sipping her juice.  
  
"What about"? Both Adam and Billy asked in curiosity.  
  
"I don't really know, all Rocky told me was that he needed to talk to her"! Aisha lied not really wanting to break any news.  
  
"Oh yeah Sha, We'll believe you when the Pope becomes a woman". Adam said knowing that his girlfriend was trying to take them off the scent.  
  
"It's true, anyway even if I was lying, they will tell you if and when they want". Aisha said.  
  
"Fine we'll ask them when they come back in". Adam fought back.  
  
"Ask us what"? Kim said from behind making Adam and Billy jump sky high.  
  
"Erm, Adam wants to know what you were chatting about outside". Billy said smirking.  
  
"Er we had a disagreement yesterday on a kata one of the guys were doing yesterday after you guys left and we Rocky thought he needed to apologize". Kim explained quickly.  
  
"Oh ok, Rock are you gonna spa with me"? Adam asked getting up from the table.  
  
"Yeah man, Billy you gonna come and be referee so that Adam knows that I've kicked his butt fairly". Rocky said as he got up followed by Billy.  
  
Aisha and Kim watched as the two giddy boys and one sensible guy waltzed over to the mats and they laughed.  
  
"It's like genius, dumb and dumber". Aisha laughed. "Anyway did you and Rocky settle your little problem then".  
  
"Oh yeah, we decided that we wouldn't ever argue about kata's again". Kim said laughing inside as Sha's face went from curiosity to confused.  
  
"Come on girl, you talking to me now, I know all bout that kiss you had". Aisha said clicking onto Kim's joke.  
  
"Ok, we just decided that it was nothing and to just forget about it". Kim lied but knew that Aisha believed her but she also knew that she would squeeze anything she could out of Rocky later on.  
Well what you think then. I think that's as far as I'll go with this story for now unless you want more, please R&R and let me know. Bye. Thanks for reading. 


	8. The good news!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything - Saban owns them.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey Kimberly, have you heard, a gymnastics coach is coming to town". Ernie walked over to her and Aisha.  
  
"No, who"? Kim asked mildly interested.  
  
"Some foreign guy, his name is erm". Ernie said searching through the handful of papers he had. "Oh here we are, his names Schmidt". Ernie said.  
  
"Coach Schmidt, your kidding, my god, he's only one of THE top gymnastic coaches is the US". Kim stood and went pale.  
  
"Well he's coming day after tomorrow, just a flying visit, he says anyone wanting to try is to be here by noon". Ernie said walking off to pin up the poster.  
  
"Did you hear that Sha, if he sees me and likes me, I could get a place on his team to train for the pan globals next year". Kim said as he friend hugged her and together they jumped up and down, before Kim ran off to get changed, as she thought she needed all the practice she could get.  
  
"What was all that about"? Billy walked up to the smiling Aisha with Rocky and Adam hot on his heels.  
  
"Let's just say, if everything goes right, we may be best friends with an Olympian". Aisha smiled.  
  
"Huh". All three guys said at once.  
  
By the time Aisha had explained what was going on, Kim had emerged from the changing rooms and had begun a beam exercise. After about 5 different exercise she moved on to the floor. Soon she had an audience watching her every elegant move. Even her close friends were amazed at some of the moves she had been trying that afternoon. She was still practicing when the clock struck 6. The youth center was almost empty. Adam and Aisha had gone to the cinema on a date and Rocky and Billy sat watching Kim.  
  
"She ever gonna quit". Billy asked.  
  
"Don't look like it". Rocky said back.  
  
"I'm gonna get off, I promised my dad I'd cook dinner tonight and I'm already half an hour late". Billy said standing from his seat  
  
"Ok, I'd best wait for our Olympian". Rocky joked as he watched Billy leave. Rocky sat and watched Kim for another 5 minutes before standing an walking down to her as she dismounted the uneven bars. "Working pretty hard there". Rocky observed as he offered her, her towel.  
  
"Not really". Kim breathed heavily.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you home"!Rocky offered.  
  
"Nah, I'll stick around a little longer".Kim said as she had 5 minutes break.  
  
"Kim, It's already 6.15". Rocky told her.  
  
"Are you sure, it ca'nt be, I've not be working out that long, Have I"? Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, you have". Rocky looked sweetly at her. With that Kim slipped her trainers on and apolagized to Ernie who seemed desperate to shut up for the day.  
  
On the way to Kim's house neither Rocky or Kim spoke to eachother. The silence seemed slightly uneasy. Rocky didn't know whether to congratulate her or beg her not to try. Kim didn't know what to say at all. She wanted to go but felt guilty that they had only just got it together and there she was wanting to fly over a hundred miles away from him. Eventually she turned to face him.  
  
"It's not for definate you know"! She said.  
  
"If it's what you want, then I want it too". Rocky said without taking his eyes off the road then pulling up outside her house.  
  
"Night". Kim said as she kissed him then jumped out and ran up the front steps.  
  
"Night". He whispered to himself as he drove off.  
  
The next day Kim arrived at the youth center bright and early, she wanted to get as much practise in as possible. She knew her friends would worry she was pushing herself too much, but she could stop for longer breaks if she started early.  
  
"Morning Kim, here a little early aren't you". Ernie asked as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I got here this early". Kim said sitting to have a quick chat with Ernie.  
  
"Why"? Ernie asked slightly confused.  
  
"Because they already think I'm crazy wanting to practice all afternoon as it is". Kim said.  
  
"Ok, your secrets safe with me. You really wanna get a place on the team don't you"?  
  
"Yeah, I've dreamed of getting as far as the Pan Globals since I was like 5, this is a one in a million shot, for me". Kim said getting up and making her way to the beam.  
  
Later that morning, the gang appeared at the youth center one at a time. Aisha and Adam had been the first ones. They hadn't disturbed Kim but just sat watching her from their usual table.  
  
"I think she's crazy". Adam said after a few minutes.  
  
"Why"? Aisha asked looking gently at him.  
  
"Well, she willing to give up her whole life and move to Florida and become a workaholic".  
  
"Wouldn't you, if you had the chance to make a dream come true". Aisha asked.  
  
"I suppose, she just seems.". Adam left not knowing how to describe what he meant.  
  
"To be working too hard too early". Aisha inputted.  
  
"Exactly".  
  
"The only thing we can do, is be there for her"!  
  
When everyone had arrived they talked about going to the beach or something. Just as they were deciding their communicators beeped. They went outside leaving Kim still on the beam.  
  
"What's up Zordon"? adam asked.  
  
"ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN SOME PUTTIES AND A MONSTER TO THE MALL". Zordon's voice boomed from the communicator  
  
"We're on it".Billy said as he got ready to teleport.  
  
"Hang on a sec, what bout Kim"? Aisha asked.  
  
"Leave her until we need her". Rocky said as he communicated leaving the others to follow.  
  
"He's right, if we need to we can get her if the monster gets too hard for us to beat alone. She's better off practicing for this guy that's coming". Billy looked at Adam and Aisha. Then all 3 followed Rocky.  
  
Ok it's been a long time since I did anything with this story, but I've made a few changes to the previoys chapters and will be adding a few more chapters. Please R&R! 


	9. The tryouts and results

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters etc, unless they don't sound right and then and only then are they mine.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Back off clay boy". Aisha shouted as she kicked a puttie to the floor and thumping it the chest and watching it disappear.  
  
The rangers had been fighting for a good 5 minutes. The monster would have to beaten morphed, it was too strong. It had like 4 arms and 2 legs and certainly was strong.  
  
"I think we need Kim". Adam shouted as he was bombarded with 2 putties.  
  
"No, we have to learn to get on without her". Rocky argued back as he ran to help him.  
  
"What are being so stubborn for"? Aisha fought him whilst cleaning another puttie off herself.  
  
"She'll be leaving soon, We can't carry on depending on her". Rocky began arguing.  
  
"Rocky are stupid or something, we need her help, that is unless you wanna finish this fight alone". Aisha continued as they were teleported away.  
  
They landed in the command center with a gloomy face Zordon looking down on them and Alpha fiddling with his controls.  
  
"RANGERS, WHY THE ARGUMENTS"? Zordon asked slightly worried.  
  
"Well bone head here, won't let us call on Kim for the help with the monster"! Aisha said pointedly towards Rocky.  
  
"WHY IS SHE NOT WITH YOU NOW"?  
  
"She's training for this Coach somebody that's coming tomorrow, and if he likes her she's leaving". Rocky told him glaring at Aisha.  
  
"We don't know that for sure, Rocky". Adam said trying to calm the situation between the two most stubborn people he knew.  
  
"RANGERS, THE ANSWER IS SIMPLY FIGHT MORPHED FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN, CALL THE ZORDS IF YOU NEED AND IF YOU STRUGGLE CALL ON KIM". Zordon ordered. "NOW FIGHT LIKE THE TEAM I KNOW YOU ARE".  
  
With that the rangers teleported out again back to the spot they were fighting in. The putties were still there and in the distance they could see the monster and Goldar laughing and they earlier retreat. After fighting the putties off they headed straight for Goldar and the monster. They fought hard but soon Zedd realized they were getting the best of them so made them big.  
  
"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW". They all shouted together as the Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber tooth tiger and Tyrannosaurus appeared from their hiding places.  
  
They all jumped into their own zords. They fired at Goldar and the monster but it didn't work.  
  
"Now can we call Kim"? Aisha asked.  
  
"Yeah". With that Rocky communicated Kim, who ran out of the youth center and morphed.  
  
"PTERODACTYL". Kim shouted and almost immediately teleported to the others then calle upon her own dinozord.  
  
With the help of Kim they joine together as the megazord and finished the monster and scared Goldar away quite quickly. When they returned to the youth center Kim sat with her friends and had a drink and bite to eat.  
  
"So how come you guys just didn't tell me in the first place". Kim said taking a bite of her burger.  
  
"Well you were kinda busy doing your own thing, and WE all know how important this thing tomorrow is to you". Aisha said looking at her friends but especially Rocky.  
  
"Look, no matter how important this might be to me, your more important and struggling to fight a monster that coulds harm you guys is important". Kim smiled.  
  
With that the rangers finished eating and chatted a little about different things, then they all seperated and started doing their own work outs. Rocky and Adam went and spared while Aisha and Billy made there way over to the gym eqiupment and had a workout.  
  
The next day Kim arrived at the youth center with the guys, her hands were shaking with nerves. The Coach wasn't arriving while while 10.00am and it was already 9.30am.  
  
"Why am I doing this to myself"? Kim asked quietly.  
  
"Because you've wanted this for your whole life, this is your 5 minutes of fame". Aisha answered.  
  
"Ernie, you haven't got any brandy or something stashed back there have you"? Kim asked.  
  
"Sorry", Ernie replied.  
  
"Kim you'll be fine, just forget about that guy, just pretend your doing your workout". Billy put his arm round her friend.  
  
"You best start warming up". Aisha said taking her jacket from her and following the guys to their usual seats near the main floor. "Please God let her get chosen". Aisha said to herself once Kim was outta earshot.  
  
After Kim had warmed up the coach had walked in and looked at the list of girls trying out. Kim was the second and stood on the floor watching the first girl do her workout and glancing back at her friends who were winking at her and smiling. Before she knew it her name was being called. Kim went blank but walked over to the beam and began her exercise. She tried to forget about the Coach watching her and after a few minutes it finally worked. After she'd finished on the beam she moved onto the floor, then the uneven bars and finally as a last minute request from Coach Schmidt the horse. When Kim had finished she walked over to the other girls and watched the other 6 girls finish. When they had all finished Coach Schmidt sat with what looked like a trainer from his gym and chatted. Kim walked slowly towards her friends who all hugged her.  
  
"Girl, you were on fire". Aisha said rubbing her friends back.  
  
Just then Coach Schmidt stood again and walked over to the microphone Ernie had put up.  
  
"Although I would love to take every of the girs I have seen today back with me, unfortunately I can only take 2 of you, but the 6 remaining I shall be definitely be passing on your names to a good friend who runs a gym a few miles from here in pittsburgh". The coaches strong swedish accent showed. "So the 2 girls are Natasha Gregory and Kimberly Hart". He said stepping down.Kim sat completely still her jaw had dropped slightly.  
  
"Kim, you've done it". Her friends screamed standing up and dragging her with them. After it had sunk in she nearly pranced over to the coach and had a small conversation with him about when they would need to leave.  
  
Ok I'm leaving it there. Please R&R! 


	10. A fare well to a friend!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Saban owns these wonderful, fantastic better than the world characters,  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kim finished chatting with Coach Schmidt and made her way back to her friends.  
  
"So what he say"? Aisha asked nosily.  
  
"I leave next week"! Kim said blankly then began crying.  
  
"Kim, why you crying, you worked hard for this". Aisha asked hugging her friend.  
  
"I just don't know if I want to leave, I mean look at what I'll be leaving, you guys, this place, my family, friends everything I know is here". Kim cried.  
  
"Yeah but everything will still be here when you come home". Aisha comforted her as she finished crying and the guys disappeared.  
  
"Sha, you know and I know, things won't be the same when I come home". Kim sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I don't though, we'll all still be here, hell we will have more of an excuse to come and visit you".  
  
Aisha carried on comforting Kim. Aisha had begun to get a slight inkling that something more was going on between Rocky and Kim than they were letting on. After a while Kim decided to go home and tell her family the good news. Aisha went and joined they guys who had been sparring. Aisha dragged Rocky away from the others into a corner and stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong"? Rocky asked staring straight back.  
  
"You know, I think there's something more going on between you and Kim than your letting on, you couldn't even congratulate her properly". Aisha told him.  
  
"There isn't, I just think that she's decided a little too quick and it now leaves us having to look for a new Pink ranger". Rocky said trying to hide the real truth.  
  
"That's bull Rocky and you know it, Your dating in secret aren't you and you don't want her to leave". Aisha thought off the top of her head.  
  
"Look, we were talking about it, but you can't tell the others, but that's not the reason". Rocky admitted.  
  
"Then what is"? Aisha asked starting to be a little more sympathetic.  
  
"I just can't say". Rocky said as he walked out.  
  
Adam and Billy stopped sparring at the sight of Rocky walking out. Immediately they looked to Aisha for an explanation who simply just shook her head then went and sat back down with her drink. Adam and Billy finished their spar and went to sit with Aisha.  
  
"Sha, what's up with Rock"? Adam said sitting down next to his girlfriend with a bottle of water.  
  
"Just don't ask". Aisha said back as she tried to change the subject that worked.  
  
"Is Kim in"? Rocky asked Kim's mom.  
  
"Sure, she's upstairs, she's told us about the scholarship, isn't it great"? Kim's mom said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah it's great". Rocky said as he followed her in trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
  
"She's upstairs, go on up".  
  
"Thanks Mrs Hart". Rocky said as he ran up the stairs.  
  
As Rocky walked up to Kim's bedroom door he heard her playing some music and the gentle whisper of her crying. He gently pushed the door open to see her musing her way through a medium sized box whilst sat on the floor surrounded by 2 or 3 other boxes.  
  
"Hey". He said as he almost tiptoed in.  
  
"Oh, Hi". Kim wiped her tears and put whatever it was she had into the box.  
  
"What you doing"? Rocky asked as he sat next to her on the floor.  
  
"I'm just trying to make myself remember why I wanted all this to happen". Kim showed him a few of the gymnastic rosettes she had won that had been kept in the box.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't congratulate you properly, I haven't backed you on this at all". Rocky looked into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"You don't need to apologies, I know you don't want me to go, and you were right, We've just got such a good thing going and here I am wanting to leave". Kim said dismissing his apology.  
  
Rocky pulled Kim into a hug and kissed her forehead. She was right he didn't want her to go but he also knew she had to go, he was just being selfish. Kim showed him some of the photo's of her and the original gang after she had won 1st in a under 13's competition. While they were talking Rocky caught a glimpse of a few of Kim's pictures that surrounded her room. There were two pictures of the old gang one when they were younger then another from just before they left for the peace conference. There were numerous ones of the gang as they were now at different places like the fancy dress ball, ones from theme parks etc, she then had some of Aisha and Adam, Billy and herself then one of himself and Kim. After looking at pictures for awhile Rocky decided he needed to get something off his chest.  
  
"Kim, about us, I think that we shouldn't go any further, I mean your leaving soon and you'll probably find someone your really suited for in Florida". He said standing.  
  
Kim stood and looked him in the eye. "If that's what you want then, yeah, let's finish it now before either of us gets hurt". Kim lied through her teeth.  
  
"When you can come home if we both want, we can talk again, ok". Rocky looked at her. "I'd best be off, C ya later". He said as he leant forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, c ya". Kim murmured as he left.  
  
The following week Kim had said goodbye to her parents that's morning and had had them drop her off at the youth center so she could say goodbye to her friends. She dragged the 2 suitcases inside.  
  
"SURPRISE". A big crowd of people.  
  
"What's this"? Kim asked shocked.  
  
"You don't think we'd let you get away that easy did you". Adam said as he Aisha and Billy walked over to her.  
  
"Where's Rocky"? Kim asked noticing the missing Red ranger.  
  
"He said he'd be here, he's probably just running late". Aisha said as she walked her friend over to the cake Ernie had bought specially that had big pink lettering that read Congratulations.  
  
Kim had talked to Zordon about her leaving and he had agreed with the rangers that there wasn't anyone worthy of Kim's power so he had gotten Alpha to work on the Zords so that if the rangers needed they could control the pterodactyl.  
  
After half an hour of laughing and saying goodbye, Kim's taxi arrived. She quickly said goodbye to everyone who had turned up and thanked Ernie for the party, then she grabbed her bags and walked outside with Adam, Aisha and Billy.  
  
"Where is he"? Kim asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know girl, but if you wait much longer you'll miss your flight". Aisha said knowing that if he didn't make it she was gonna whopp his behind when he turned up.  
  
"Take care of yourself out there". Billy said as he pulled Kim into a hug. He hated goodbyes.  
  
"I will, you too". Kim said as she began crying. "I'll be back next month for a long weekend".  
  
"I'm gonna miss you. If you don't call anyone else, call Sha, ok". Adam hugged her.  
  
"I'll call you all, I promise". She said as she stepped back and looked at Aisha who was already crying.  
  
"Come ere girl". Kim said as she opened her arms and hugged her best friend.  
  
"What am I gonna do with out you". Aisha whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll call you every night. You'll be sick of hearing my voice". Kim said as she pulled back slightly. "Take care of the guys, and you two take care of her for me". She looked at the two guys she saw as brothers.  
  
The taxi driver had put her luggage in the boot and was sat waiting.  
  
"I best go, I love you guys so much". She said as she jumped into the car and quickly wound her window down and began waving. Soon she was out of sight.  
  
The three friends stood watching the taxi disappear. "I'm gonna whopp Rocky's behind when he turns up here". Aisha said just as Rocky sped round the corner breathing heavily.  
  
"She hasn't gone yet has she"? He panted.  
  
"Yeah, your bout, lets see, 1 minute too late"! Aisha said angrily.  
  
"My car broke down, Adam gimme your keys"? Rocky said as he caught his breath.  
  
"Here, but why don't you just wait for her to ring to apologise for not saying goodbye". Adam asked as he tossed his keys at his friend who began running towards the car.  
  
"Because what I have to say is too important". Rocky shouted as he began unolcking the car.  
  
"WHAT"? came three replies.  
  
"I need to tell her I love her". He yelled as he drove passed.  
  
Ok, I think that's it now. They know he loves her. It's up to you guys, do you want me to carry on as far as the airport or leave it there. YOU DECIDE. 


	11. The chase is on!

Disclaimer : Saban owns the characters and stuff, not me I'm just using them for my alternate universe.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Rocky sped off down the road, glancing in the rear view mirror at his friends shocked faces. He knew when he returned he had a lot of explaining to do, but first he had some explaining to do to Kim. He was hoping that she wouldn't ignore him but then again he wouldn't have blamed her if she had after he'd been such a jerk to her last night. He had no idea what time her flight was or which gate it was all he knew was that he had to catch her.  
  
"C'mon man put your foot down a bit or get outta my way". Rocky yelled as he honked the horn.  
  
All the way to the airport the only thing running through his mind was visions of Kim, like the way she twitched her nose before she smiled, the way she laughed, how her big brown eyes showed her mood - they twinkled when she was feeling mischievous, they were dull when she was sad and they sparkled when she was happy. Everything about her he loved, even when she and Aisha picked on him.  
  
Before he knew it he was entering the Airport grounds, He sped up to the loading and dropping off bay and parked quickly then jumped out, locked the car and began running inside. Just as he got to the doors a oldish guy dressed in a navy suite with yellow bands around the sleeves and collar wirth a name tag that said Larry Stevenson - Parking attendent stepped infront of him and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, you can't leave your car there". He said in a well mannered tone.  
  
"I have'nt got time to park it up, I need to go tell the girl of my dreams that I love her". Rocky tried pushing past him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, if you leave your vehicle there I wil be forced to have it clamped or towed away". The parking attendent told him calmly.  
  
"Ok". Rocky began walking away, but then quickly turned and managed to dive past the guy and sped through the main lobby. He spotted the help desk and ran up to the young lady sat behind it. "'scuse me ma'am but what gate is the flight to florida"? Rocky panted.  
  
"That would be gate H12, it should beleaving in about 15 minutes, you should make it". The lady answered but Rocky didn't hear anything after the word H12 as he was off running in the direction the signs pointed.  
  
He was running so quick people were moving out of his way, he didn't notice anything around him except the way he had to go. Eventually he reached the H section of the airport and ran passed all the doors. Suddenly the woman stood at the gate began to close the door.  
  
"NO".Rocky yelled at the top of his voice as he finally reached the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, your too late, the flight is leaving now". The woman said making sure the door was securly shut then walking away.  
  
"Shit". Rocky said to himself as he kicked the bottom of the door then walked to the window to see if he could see the plane. "Great, just great". Rocky banged his head on the glass.  
  
"Rocky"? A familiar voice asked behind him. He turned slowly and stood in ore.  
  
"Kim, I thought you had, why are you still here?Aren't you supposed to be on the flight"? Rocky asked as he pointed toward the door behind him.  
  
"Unless I'm bound for Haiwaii, I don't think so, that's gate 11". Kim laughed.  
  
"Ok". Rocky had to laugh at himself.  
  
"What are you doing here"? Kim asked.  
  
"I came to say goodbye, my car broke down so I missed you at the youth center". Rocky said stepping forward and giving her a hug.  
  
"You've chased me all this way just to say Goodbye, you could have wrote or rung to say that"!  
  
"I also wanted to tell you that I, well I um LOVE YOU". Rocky blurted out loud enough for the whole queue to hear.  
  
I know it's alittle short but you wanted it as far as the airport so you got it. Again a massive thankyou to HARTFELT who has reviewed god know's how many times so THANKS to Hartfelt andall those who've reviewed. 


End file.
